¿Un helado? (One Shot, AU moderno sin poderes)
by Andrea10973
Summary: Ninguno de los dos esperaba que algo tan normal como ir por un helado en su aniversario como novios, podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre. (También en Wattpad)
Jack's Pov.

Estoy muy nervioso, hoy le pediré a mi novia que se case conmigo, he estado planeando esto desde hace algunos meses, sólo espero no arruinarlo; después de un buen rato, tratando de calmarme, me doy cuenta de que ya casi es la hora en que quedamos de vernos en la heladería, que es más como una cafetería, pero que tiene como tema principal los helados, así que me apresuro a llegar, y en cuanto lo hago, no la veo, así que seguramente ella todavía no ha llegado, y me siento en la mesa de siempre, que está a un lado de la ventana, desde donde se puede ver lo que pasa en la calle, y recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, ella estaba sola, sentada en ésta mesa, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, porque había estado llorando, así que, aunque no la conocía, me acerqué a ella para tratar de consolarla, juro de verdad que me enamoré totalmente de ella en el instante en que la vi, porque es la mujer más bonita que haya visto en mi vida, y ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que la quería consolar, me abrazó, así que me sorprendí bastante, luego ella y yo comenzamos a platicar, y me dijo que su novio la había cortado por irse con otra, y que por eso había estado llorando, y aunque no lo conocía, lo odié por haberle hecho algo así a alguien como ella, no sé como cuanto tiempo platicamos, pero a los dos se nos fue volando, y quedamos de vernos después, con el tiempo ella y yo nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos, y nos volvimos amigos, hasta que un día, de la misma fecha que hoy pero de hace 5 años, le pedí que fuera mi novia, y desde entonces ella y yo somos pareja, pero he decidido llevar ésto al siguiente nivel.

"Adivina quién soy", dice una voz muy conocida para mí, mientras me está tapando los ojos con sus manos, y me ha sacado de mis pensamientos, es más que obvio que sé quién es.

"No lo sé... creo que eres Elsa, aunque podrías ser Anna", le digo, tratando de hacerla reír, y lo logré, porque en cuanto aleja sus manos, me encuentro con una radiante sonrisa, haciéndola más hermosa de lo normal, casi pareciera salida de un sueño, de uno muy fantasioso.

"Así que me confundes con Anna", me dice ella, divertida, y yo sólo le sonrío.

"No, tu sabes que jamás lo haría", le digo, pues ella es tan única, que sería imposible que pudiera confundirla con alguien más, aún no sé qué hice para merecer estar con ella, y sonríe aún más.

"¿Y ya pediste los helados?", me pregunta ella.

"No, quería esperar a que llegaras para saber de qué sabor lo ibas a pedir", le digo yo, y es en parte verdad, porque también quería tener más tiempo para pensar cómo decírselo.

"Bien, entonces iré a pedirlos yo", me dice ella, dándose la vuelta, para empezar a dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

"Claro", le digo, pues si la trato de detener para ir yo, se va a enojar. Después de unos minutos, ella regresa con dos helados de chocolate, y se sienta en frente de mí, antes mi sabor preferido era el de choco-menta, pero cuando ella ma dio a probar el de chocolate solo, se volvió mi nuevo sabor favorito.

"Muchas gracias", le digo, cuando me entrega el mio.

"De nada, pero dime qué estás tramando", me dice ella, y me impacta, creo que tal vez me puse pálido, ¿Cómo lo adivinó?. "Sí, ya me di cuenta", reafirma mi pensamiento, creo que ha llegado el momento, así que me armo de valor, no pienso arruinarlo.

"Pues, tu sabes que hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario", le digo, y ella asiente con la cabeza, para que continúe, "Y pues ya tenemos bastante tiempo juntos, así que creo estar seguro de esto", me vuelvo a detener, dejo a un lado el helado, me levanto, rodeo la mesa, me pongo sobre una rodilla, saco la cajita con el anillo dentro, la abro, y le digo: "¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?", cuando termino de decirlo, veo cómo ella está tapando su boca con sus dos manos, creo que la tomé desprevenida, y en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que todos en la heladería nos están viendo, así que me sonrojo muy fuerte.

"Sí, claro que sí", dice ella, parándose, tiene los ojos cristalinos, creo que quiere llorar de la emoción, así que tomo su mano derecha, le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular, me levanto, y la beso, la beso por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, cuando lo hago, veo que varias personas nos sonríen, tal vez no esperaban que algo así pudiera pasar en un lugar como éste. "Pues ya que estamos en ésto, quiero decirte algo muy importante", me dice ella, después de unos minutos, cuando ya la gente no nos presta tanta atención, lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero con un toque de preocupación.

"¿Que es?", le digo yo, pues quiero saber qué es.

"Pues... es algo que has querido desde que nos conocimos", me dice ella, pero no entiendo a que se refiere, y se da cuenta. "Que tu... que tu vas a... vas a ser... ¡Agh!, ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirlo y ya?!", dice ella, desesperada, y yo la tomo de las manos, para tratar de ayudarla a tranquilizarse, y toma bastante aire. "¡Que tu vas a ser papá!", lo suelta de golpe, gritandolo, y, de nuevo, todas las miradas están sobre nosotros, ¿Por qué?, pero entonces comprendo lo que acaba de decir, y sonrío mucho.

"¿Es en serio?", le digo, pues aún no lo creo.

"Si", me lo asegura, y ahora todos, TODOS, nos están sonriendo.

"Es que no lo puedo creer", le digo, y ella sonríe aún más, como si hubiera estado esperando que respondiera así, y la abrazo. "¿Y desde cuando?", le digo, pues entonces debe ser reciente, seguramente de cualquier forma, me lo hubiera dicho en estos díasy se separa de mí, para decírmelo.

"Desde hace un mes, al principio pensé que era un retraso, pero fui al doctor y me lo dijo", me dice ella, sonriendo.

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste que habías ido al doctor?", le digo, con un tono con el que quiero aparentar enojo, pero más bien es por curiosidad, obviamente ella se dio cuenta.

"Pues porque quería decírtelo en el momento perfecto, que es el día de hoy, así que de cualquier manera, te lo hubiera dicho hoy", me dice ella, sonriendo bastante, ¡Éste es el mejor día de mi vida!, después de unos momentos, los dos nos volvemos a sentar en nuestros lugares, y comenzamos a comernos nuestros helados, que para este momento, se han derretido un poco, pero no importa, creo que fueron la excusa perfecta para nuestra cita que seguramente cambiará nustras vidas, al menos la mía, ¡Ay!, ¡No!, ya estoy soñando despierto.

Un fuerte sonido, acompañado de gritos de desesperación, por parte de todos en la heladería, me asusta totalmente, ¡No puede ser!, yo reacciono, empujo a Elsa debajo de la mesa, la cubro con mi cuerpo, y yo trato de proteger mi cabeza con las manos, pues los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanas están empezando a caer, ¡Están balanceando el local!, después de unos momentos de total desesperación, e incertidumbre, en los que vi pasar mi vida frente a mí, todo ha quedado en total silencio, ¡Espero que nadie haya salido herido!, y me separo un poco para ver a Elsa, pero está desmayada, seguramente por lo que ha sucedido, a lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de las patrullas, y luego las de las ambulancias, así que trato de levantarme para llevarla a una, pero un dolor espantoso, me lo impide, ¡Genial!, uno de los vidrios cayó sobre mi pierna, y me hirió horrible, pero creo que no es de gravedad, así que, como puedo, la llevo cargando para por lo menos sacarla de aquí, al principio pensé en simplemente cruzar por lo que era la ventana, pero luego vi que todavía habían pedazos grandes de vidrio en ella, y mejor no me quise arriesgar, así que la saco por la entrada, y en cuanto lo hago, veo que las ambulancias ya están aquí, unos paramedicos se acercan a mí, y les entrego a Elsa, para que me ayuden, la suben a una de las ambulancias, y se la llevan a un hospital, luego hacen lo mismo conmigo.

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente, pero Elsa no ha querido hablar con nadie, y apenas come, está muy deprimida, porque el estrés de ese día hizo que perdiera al bebé, y no la culpo por eso, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente, ella no debe sufrir tanto, ni por tanto tiempo, sé que no fui yo quien lo perdió, simplemente me lastimé la pierna, y que por eso no lo entiendo bien, pero no creo que eso sea normal, aunque todos mis intentos por animarla son en vano, y me estoy empezando a desesperar, ese acontecimiento me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, me abrió los ojos, me hizo madurar, e hizo que dejara de bromear tanto, y por eso todos me dicen que he cambiado, y tal vez tengan razón, ahora entiendo que las promesas que le hice a Elsa de estar juntos para siempre, son ingenuas, tontas, y hasta ridículas, porque todo puede cambiar en un instante, puedes perder la vida en un instante, y nada te asegura que vas a seguir vivo mañana, la prueba esta en que por un momento creí que todo era perfecto, que tenía al mundo a mis pies, y que nada me detendría, porque pensé que era el mejor día de mi vida, y al otro, me encontraba viendo la vida pasar frente mí, porque pude haber muerto ahí, sin querer, sin saberlo, sin haberlo pensado, sin haberlo planeado, por casualidades que el destino decidió poner juntas, y por accidente, prácticamente había firmado la sentencia de muerte de Elsa y mía, al haber decidido que nos encontráramos en esa heladería, a esa hora, y en esa mesa, la mesa de siempre, la mesa junto a la ventana, desde donde se puede ver lo que pasa en la calle, para tomar un helado, la excusa que había sido perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo, el motivo que fue tan impactante en nosotros; ¿Un helado?, ninguno de los dos esperábamos que algo tan normal como ir por un helado en nuestro aniversario como novios, podría cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

 ***Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo ningún personaje de disney o dreamworks, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Al escribir esto, me dí cuenta de que redacto más o menos los momentos felices y cursis, pero redacto aún mejor los momentos tristes, o cuando hay problemas, no sé de dónde sean ustedes, pero donde vivo yo (en México), no es tan raro enterarse de alguna balacera a algún local, los motivos más frecuentes, son por extorsión: Los grupos de crímen organizado, sean grandes o pequeños, van a los locales o negocios que más prosperan, para exigirles un pago por no hacerles nada, y si no quieren pagar, hacen cosas como éstas, o toman represalias contra los familiares, en fin, afortunadamente nunca me ha tocado estar en medio de una situación como ésta, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, escribí esto para un concurso, el #ConcursoValeryJelsaNovelas . Por si no lo saben, aquí en México muchos de nosotros nos burlamos de forma sarcástica de nuestra propia situación, pero sin olvidar que se le debe dar su respectiva seriedad. Sobre todo en el D.F. que pronto se llamará CDMX, pues la otra opción es deprimirse. Esto no lo hago solo por eso, si no que también creo que es demasiado común ver cómo todas las historias tienen un final feliz, además de que quisiera contribuir de alguna manera a que esto ya no sea tan común, y creo que tratando el tema, podría hacerlo.**


End file.
